Poison' taster
by okiyama
Summary: Bowls seemed normal...not when Reborn and Bianchi are involved and Tsuna and his guardians are going to get it.


Yama: Hmm...we did quite some time ago...

Oki: Yap, thanks to encouragements, we finally decided to share it we you!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: Hope you enjoy it! XD

_o_oo_ooo_o_oo_ooo_

Tsuna finally got back home from shopping when he got a huge shock after reaching home.

"What are they doing here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked his home tutor suspiciously when he saw all his Vongola guardians present.

Reborn ignored the brunette and smirked. Hee…

The brown-haired teen glanced around. Gokudera was standing beside him; Yamamoto and Lambo were sitting at the dining table. Ryohei was running around the house shouting 'Extreme!' As for Hibari and Chrome, they were seated silently on the sofa.

"So what do you want?"

Reborn smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes as he placed 10 different bowls containing unknown substances on the table.

The others crowded around to take a closer look, but Hibari remained on the sofa, teaching Hibird the rest of the Namimori Anthem.

"These are 10 different substances that I got from Bianchi. We are going to help her test them." At the name Bianchi, the rest paled immediately.

_So we are guinea pigs?_ *cold sweat*

"This is extreme! I'm going first!" Ryohei exclaimed as he dipped his finger forcefully into the first bowl (the one nearest to him) and tasted it.

The substance was yellow and powdery.

Wary eyes stared at the boxer as they saw his face changing into a calm expression.

"Are you alright?" Chrome asked cautiously, fearing that Ryohei would suddenly shout out. The people present nodded in agreement.

Ryohei's reply stunned them.

"Of course, I don't feel funny at all. There is no different." The boxer actually said that sentence. Eyes widened as Gokudera slapped his hand on Ryohei's forehead.

"Do you have a fever, Turf-head?" the sun guardian just beamed and replied Gokudera in a normal way, without shouting any names at the bomb man.

Jaws dropped as Reborn appeared in front of them wearing a scientist lab coat. The hit man glanced at the bowl (containing the yellow substance) and wrote something down on his notepad.

**_Bowl 3's effect: calms people/animals down. Effectiveness: extremely effective, very successful._**

Everyone was horrified.

_He really treats us as test subjects!_

"Don't waste my time." Reborn warned before shoving a bowl of blue, slimy stuff into Gokudera's opened jaw, taking the bomber by surprise.

Once the blue substance entered Gokudera's mouth, he fainted immediately, blue foam forming at his mouth. His eyes were rolled up—it was a scary sight.

The remaining survivors retreated a few steps, afraid to get near Gokudera as blue smoke emitted from the storm guardian.

**_Bowl 6's effect: immediate death. Effectiveness: extremely effective._**

"Let us pray for his soul." Reborn commented, airily, Leon transforming into a piece of cloth to cover the 'dead' man.

He only fainted! Tsuna thought frantically as he watched Ryohei as the boxer carried Gokudera calmly in a fireman's lift and walked out of the house to the hospital.

If this continued on, they were all going to be dead.

Reborn nodded, as if nothing happened.

"Who's next?" He scanned the crowd for volunteers.

Yamamoto laughed as he pointed to himself and tried the bowl with pink, sticky paste.

Poof!

Pink smoke surrounded him and hid the swordsman from sight. After the smoke cleared, the guardians saw that Yamamoto was still the same (thankfully), only with one difference—he was now a girl!

Everyone gasped, excluding Reborn. Somehow the infant knew what would happen by judging the colour of the paste.

Yamamoto grinned nervously, scratching his now-long hair, not knowing what to do.

**_Bowl 2's effect: Gender bender, guy to girl. Effectiveness: quite effective._**

The paste was quite effective, seeing how Yamamoto had the body of a girl but still had the voice of a guy.

*sighs*

"This is useful for disguise…" Reborn mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry, Yamamoto, I'm sure you will turn back soon!" Tsuna comforted his friend, keeping a somewhat wary eye on the taller teenager.

"Ha, I'm sure!" Yamamoto scratched his long hair cheerfully.

Tsuna, Chrome, Lambo and Hibari shifted uncomfortably. It was kind of creepy hearing a girl talking in a man's deep voice.

Reborn scribbled a few things down, mumbling to himself thoughtfully.

"The voice would be a problem though…"

Lambo spotted the bowl with bright purple sweets in it. However, there were also dark red spots on the sweets too.

That stuff was obviously suspicious.

'I wouldn't eat that if I were you…'

The lightning guardian pooped several sweets into his mouth and chewed. Everyone else watched anxiously, waiting for some terrible results.

Tsuna got worried when he saw Lambo's face turning into a dark shade of red, looking drunk—except that the cow was not drunk at all.

"Ha, ha, ha, Lambo-san feels powerful! Lambo-san will defeat Reborn and be the best!" Lambo laughed wickedly as he pulled out grenades and threw them at Reborn.

The cow certainly had gained speed and strength, but he was still no match for the infant hit man.

A few seconds later, Lambo was unconscious, with a big bump on his head as Reborn calmly jotted down some notes.

**_Bowl 8's effect: enhance abilities. Effectiveness: fail._**

Reborn still did not see Lambo as a theat.

Tsuna, Chrome and Hibari were the only guardians who were normal left. There were 5 bowls left. Tsuna gulped when Chrome tasted the bowl containing some gray soup. He really hoped that Chrome would be alright…

"Hmm…it tastes like chocolate…"Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as Chrome started shrinking and shrinking and suddenly, she was gone!

Huh, did she just disappear?

Just when the brown-haired teen was crying for the loss of his mist guardian, he heard a tiny voice calling for him.

Tsuna squatted down and saw Chrome, still the same as ever, except that she was as small as a thumb.

Bowl1's effect: shrinks people. Effectiveness: very effective.

As Tsuna carefully carried Chrome onto the table, Reborn glanced sharply at Hibari and sneered. Reborn beckoned to the table (with the bowls) and met Hibari's eyes.

_I dare you to…_

Hibari walked to the table and picked up a bowl full of violet powder. The prefect dumped the contents down and swallowed slowly.

The cloud guardian's face paled and he sat slowly on the sofa, his expression blank. Tsuna waved his hands warily in front of Hibari, scared that the prefect would suddenly swing his tonfas.

The skylark took no notice, stilling staring ahead blankly.

Reborn threw a Leon-plate at Hibari and the plate hit Hibari square on the forehead. Tsuna screamed inwardly. Hibari's going to kill Reborn!

…

1 minute had passed but there was no response from Hibari.

…

2minutes had passed before Hibari finally turned and glared at Reborn.

"I'm going to…bit you to…death."

**_Bowl 10's effect: reacts to surroundings slowly. Effectiveness: very effective._**

Tsuna shivered. It was scary, seeing his friends changing completely within minutes. Bianchi's poisons were frightening and dangerous. However, Reborn was even more horrible to let them be the ones test-trying it.

"That leaves you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked as he threw a bowl of orange sugar at Tsuna, smiling wider when the bowl met its target.

The poor brown-eyed student fell heavily onto the ground, his eyes closed tightly.

Reborn stared at the cold body on the ground, not sure what the orange sugar's effect was. He was certain that the boy was not dead.

Bowl 4's effect: fainting (maybe). Effectiveness: unknown (since Dame-Tsuna always faint easily).

The infant then looked at Yamamoto and Chrome before glancing at the three bowls left on the table.

…

"Tenth, sorry I'm late!"

"Extreme, Sawada, we are back!"

Both Gokudera and Ryohei burst into the house when they saw Yamamoto with cat ears and tail and Chrome with long hair and nails (she had returned back to her normal size).

"What the hell happened here?"

_a break_

They were all sitting at the dining table, recovered except for Tsuna. He was still unconscious, laid peacefully on the sofa.

"It all went well." Reborn beamed, totally ignoring the glares the others present were giving him.

All eyes went to the last remaining bowl on the table.

The substance inside was bubbling and orange steam was emitting from it. Nobody really dared to touch it. Even Reborn was hesitant.

"Ah…My head hurts, is there water?" Tsuna walked groggily to where his guardians were as he rubbed his head.

Without warning, the Vongola Decimo poured the whole bowl of substance into his mouth.

Everyone stared, their mouths agape. If Tsuna could really survive the bubbling substance, they would really be impressed…

Oh no…

The door slammed open. It was Bianchi.

"You can't drink the bubbling orange substance (bowl 9)! I can't find a cure for it! It is deadly!" Bianchi cried.

Everyone shifted their nervous glances at their boss. They could already imagine Tsuna dead on the floor with blood pouring out of his mouth and nose.

_Isn't the warning a little too late?_

However, the said Tenth was perfectly fine.

_Huh?_

Everyone was surprised, including Reborn and Bianchi. For a moment that had thought they lost the Vongola heir.

Dame-Tsuna survived, but how?

**_Bowl 9's effect: poison. Effectiveness: ineffective on Dame-Tsuna…_**

**_Bowl 4's effect: immune to poison. Effectiveness: super effective._**

That day was a nasty and poisonous day for them. (Are you sure? Most were not poison…)

_ooo_o_o_o_oo_

Oki: I hope that was not too confusing...

Yama: Pls R and R!

Oki: Thanks! :)


End file.
